theworldofnothfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Noth Wiki
This is a journal, a collection of stories, and an appendix of information, concerning tales of certain people and the recording of events and phenomena from the world of Noth. Date: '''15th of N'esa ''•'' Year 892 PS (Prime Stones) 'Location: 'Enpyria hamlet ''•'' Eastwood ''•'' Blackridge province ''•'' Thundermarch 'Campaign Journal chapter 1.jpg|'Arc I''' • The Straits of Oblivion|link=Arc I • The Straits of Oblivion Characters Player Characters 2.jpg|'Gecko Muckbucket'|link=Gecko Muckbucket 1.jpg|'Orethel Rivorneth'|link=Orethel Rivorneth 3.jpg|'Oruruk Brimfiddle'|link=Oruruk Brimfiddle 4.jpg|'Rathgul the Striped'|link=Rathgul the Striped 5.jpg|'Taliesin Ben Beirdd'|link=Taliesin Ben Beirdd NPCs *Agatha Ludrych Suanche *Dorrel Khondu (dead) *Gorin *Isabele Doria Tainama *Rooark *Zezalem Bazin Ebissa Major Races tiefling.jpg|'Aes Qintari', the Tieflings; an imperialistic, organized, goal-oriented race, tempered in fire and war.|link=Aes Qintari human.jpg|'Duendu', the Humans; a race including anything from black magic worshipers to benevolent academic nobles.|link=Duendu elf.jpg|'Sil Nueda', the Wood Elves; a stoic race of people, warriors at home in nature.|link=Sil Nueda orc.jpg|'The Brud', the Orcs; some of them brutes, some of them noble warriors, all of them deadly.|link=The Brud gnome.jpg|'Enkhkoi', the Gnomes; a diverse race of small masterminds and foresters, full of inventors or tricksters.|link=Enkhkoi Minor Races aarakocra.jpg|'Avarrian', the Aarakocra; a free-spirited race of avian people, inhabiting the heights of the world.|link=Avarrian dwarf.jpg|'Dul Khan', the Dwarves; a race of stout, proud and bearded folk with strong arms and bottomless bellies.|link=Dul Khan halfling.jpg|'Gaterats', the Halflings; wherever there is mud, filth, crime, and disease, this race makes its home.|link=Gaterats goblin.jpg|'Kabutel', the Goblins; short, mushroom-resembling creatures, as cunning as they are wicked.|link=Kabutel ogre.jpg|'Krell', the Ogres; the not-so-stupid brutes that can squash whatever will not bow.|link=Krell high elf.jpg|'Sil Aelinath', the High Elves; the mysterious, tyrant, fair folk that vanished from the face of Noth.|link=Sil Aelinath half elf.jpg|'The Slavebreed', the Half-elves; a weak, slave race of mutes, possible descendants of true Elves.|link=The Slavebreed Realms *[[Thundermarch|'Thundermarch']], the Feral Wilds Locations The three provinces: * Blackridge * Bladdgarden * Silvercoast The seven major cities of the Treaty of Sayth: * [[Astana|'Astana']] * Gazaddar * Ka'an * Noderos * Radolyn * Ser'kai * [[Vorgis|'Vorgis']] Other cities and communities, outside the treaty: * Tutka * [[Voron Nalor|'Voron Nalor']] Places of interest: * Nyree Island * Oblivion Sea * The Black Mountains * The Shores of Sorrow Gods & Religions * [[Mezharun|'Mezharun']], the Fire God * Zinda, the One, the Mother of Light, the Eternal Judge * [[The Nokodo|'The Nokodo']], the Creed of the Black World * [[The Faith of Urrun|'The Faith of Urrun']], the Three Souls, the Spirit of War * Gabril and Aneman, Sisters of the Cycle, the All-Seeing * Atrys, the Poet, the Redeemer * Onuru, the Voice of Command, the Unforgiving, the Oscure Master, the Terror Organizations * Ordo Valanti * Path of Fire * [[Redsea Trading Company|'Redsea Trading Company']] Legends, Myths, History & Lore * Chronicles of Thundermarch * Eden Stones * [[Orpheus|'Orpheus']] * [[Storm Cycle|'Storm Cycle']], the Calendar of Thundermarch * The Journal of Titus Benectius Bestiary cockatrice_small.jpg|'Cockatrice'|link=Cockatrice harpy_small.jpg|'Harpy'|link=Harpy * Ape * [[Cockatrice|'Cockatrice']] * Dragon * Dryad * [[Harpy|'Harpy']] * Kuo-Toa * Mephit * Scorpion * [[Snake|'Snake']] * Wererat Category:Races